Plotless Expeditions
by oReTA aWaI tsUbAsa
Summary: Gray meets a new mage who wants to join Fairy Tail, join them in their funny missions around the Fairy Tail map!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fairy Tail, the world would have attained peace long ago.**

**Hey, I was wondering why Fairy Tail has so little fanfiction, so anyway, I hope this will liven up the fandom more! Enjoy.**

The girl sighed, dangling her feet at the edge of the river. She ran a hand through her dark brown hair which had been messed up by the wind, her chocolate brown eyes clouding as she was deep in thought.

She had a goal – to join Fairy Tail, one of the most famous guilds in the world. She might have just been following the flow – you're not a real mage until you've joined a guild – but at the very least, she wanted to join a guild where she knew she would be home. A home and a family, those were very important to her. She wanted to enter Fairy Tail because of the fact that they were especially renowned for 'Comradeship', always giving a helping hand and never leaving their friends behind. The proof? The battle between the Blue Phantoms and Fairy Tail was more than enough for her.

But how was she to enter Fairy Tail? She had absolutely no clue on how to join a guild. Were you supposed to prove yourself to them? Just barge in the door and shout for the strongest person to have a fistfight with? If that was the case, she knew she definitely had no hope. She was no weakling, but she would not be considered strong either, and for a guild like Fairy Tail, their strongest would indeed be a force not to be reckoned with, she was not crazy.

"Ahhh, this is frustrating," she lamented out loud, kicking her legs against the river bank.

"What's frustrating?" a voice came from behind her, right by her ear.

"Waah!!" in shock, the girl got up quickly, fumbled, and fell into the water.

Sitting up, she rubbed the water out of her eyes, blinking at the stranger before her, trying to clear her vision. Even after her vision cleared, she continued blinking as if unsure of whether or not she was seeing things.

"What, you gonna sit there all day and stare?" the stranger, a young teen with raven black hair stood on the bank staring at her, looking as if it was perfectly normal to be wearing nothing but his boxers.

"Ahh? Uhh…" the girl was at a loss for words as she quickly got up and turned away.

"You're weird," the guy stated, still staring at her.

"OI! Who's even weirder? Parading around naked?" the girl spun around and glared at him. Oops, big mistake, her face turned red as she turned around again. She was not used to seeing men naked, in fact, this was her first time.

"Got a problem with that?" he glared back, not even uneasy about being naked.

"It's indecent! Who are you anyway?!" she practically yelled, still not turning to face him.

"The name's Gray," he replied, seemingly losing interest in her and gaining interest in the sky. "And you?"

"Miyano," she replied, her face gradually losing heat. "You have no surname? Oh, and please put on some clothes…"

"Whatever you say 'Princess'," Gray grinned lightly, pulling on a shirt, not noticing that Miyano stiffened at the word 'Princess'. "Fullbuster if you really need it, you have none either?"

"Nope," Miyano replied nonchalantly before changing the topic after noticing the mark on Gray's chest. "Hey, you're from Fairy Tail?"

Gray, having put on his shirt began to pull on a pair of trousers that had apparently appeared out of nowhere as he flipped his head back to look at Miyano curiously.

"Yea," he replied proudly, before turning back to tie up his shoelaces.

"Really? Then how do you get in?" she went on, as fast as a machine gun, suddenly becoming 'best buddies' with Gray. "Do you have to go in and challenge somebody inside or something? A fist fight? A showcase of your powers? Or do you have to sign some contract or something? Huh? How did you join?"

By the time she had finished, she was very close to smothering Gray's face with her saliva and he took a few steps back, a mix of amusement and irritation at her eagerness.

"Woah, calm down, you're practically spitting on me," Gray wiped his face exaggeratedly.

"Eh, sorry," Miyano backed down, a faint pink tinge appearing on her face. She was not used to talking to guys, not at all.

"Don't tell me you want to join Fairy Tail," he asked her to confirm, and judging from her speech, an image was forming in his head…

"_Hey!" Miyano banged the door of Fairy Tail open. "I want to find the strongest person here!"_

_Everyone turned and stared at her._

"_Who here is the strongest?!" Miyano practically blared out, waving her fist into the air._

"_Me!" Natsu that big headed ass came up grinning._

"_Heh, don't talk crap," the whole guild practically laughed at him._

"_What? Erza, Mist Gun, Luxus and the old geezer are not around, might as well just answer her," that doofus would continue to shame himself._

"_Fight me!" Miyano would then yell, oblivious to the laughter. And soon, both Natsu and Miyano had begun a fist fight._

_And in the middle of the fight Natsu would ask what she was fighting for – typical Natsu. She would say she wanted to join the guild and was proving herself…and…and…_

"Enough, enough, you need more sleep," Gray muttered to himself after playing the weird image in his head.

"Hmm?" Miyano looked at him. "What did you say?"

"Uhh nothing, you want to join Fairy Tail right? Come with me," Gray grabbed Miyano by her wrist and started to drag her. He gulped at the thought of Miyano barging into Fairy Tail and getting into a fight with Natsu. What a nightmare.

"Here we are," he told her as they reached the gate of Fairy Tail headquarters.

"Wahh…big," she appeared to be awestruck by the size.

"You mean you never knew how it looked like before?" Gray wondered how this could be someone wanting to join Fairy Tail.

"Ehh, well," Miyano got cut off halfway as he pulled her into the building.

A noisy babble rose to Miyano's ears as she entered, the interior was similar to a pub, where everyone drank and chatted happily. It kind of surprised her though; her image of a guild was orderly, not like this – a mess of people idling their time away.

"Nice to see you in clothes once in a while Gray," a woman with flowing dark hair commented at the corner of the room, bursting out in laughter as she took a long draught from her mug.

"Haha, very funny Kana," Gray looked used to these comments. "Anyway, this girl here wants to join us, where's ji-san?"

"Someone called me?" a loud voice boomed as a large shadow rose and darkened the room.

Miyano gulped, was this the master of Fairy Tail? Would she have to show him her skills, or even worse, fight him!? She clutched the charms at her neck nervously, trying to prepare herself for what she thought was to come ahead.

"Master, it's not nice to scare people like that," a sweet looking girl who was at the counter wiping a dirty mug commented, looking unfazed by the big, scary shadow.

"Hehe, you're right Mirajane," the giant chortled, and before Miyano knew it, he started shrinking.

Miyano did not know how to react as the intimidating looking giant became a dwarf who approached her with a big goofy grin, "I'm Makarov, the guild master, welcome to Fairy Tail!"

**And…that's all folks! Until I next update that is xD! Hope you enjoyed it, any comments or suggestions are welcome. As a note, this won't really follow the original storyline due to my OC, but hope you like it all the same.**

**Read and review, a small effort goes a great way.**


	2. Chapter 2

And the second chapter

**And the second chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fairy Tail, certain people would be groveling now…?**

"Where do you want the crest?" Mirajane smiled at Miyano, holding up a brush.

"Umm…here!" Miyano smiled back, pointing to her right shoulder. "Thank you!"

After the crest was done, Miyano decided to go take a walk around the town before finding a job. She couldn't go with Gray as he had been whisked off somewhere by some of his friends to do a job.

"Miyano-chan, would you like me to accompany you around?" Mirajane asked, looking around to make sure that there was no one she needed to serve.

"It's alright," Miyano shook her head. Slinging her backpack across her shoulder, she stepped outside. She would not be lonely; after all, she was used to being alone.

As she bought a bun for her lunch, Miyano realised, in horror, that she had to look for a job soon as her money would not last for more than a couple of days.

Munching on her bun, she turned into a small alley which she used as a shortcut to reach the port.

"…and so, Basai will head east while you head west, and I'll take the loot off to the headquarters…we'll meet there…"

Pausing for a moment as she heard the voices, Miyano continued to walk on, heading towards the group of people at the end of the alley.

"Ehh? Who's this? Eavesdropping on our plans!" the big, burly man who was talking previously turned around to give Miyano a menacing glare.

"Hey aniki…she's from Fairy Tail too!" a stick-thin man nudged him, pointing to Miyano's crest on her shoulder.

"Oi girl!" the third man, round and chubby with curly hair addressed Miyano rudely. "You one of those guys after us?"

Before Miyano could reply, she heard a loud yell behind her as loud footsteps pounded on the cobbled stones.

"THERE THEY ARE!" Miyano turned around to see a red haired boy yelling to no one in particular, pointing to the guys who were surrounding her.

"Shit," the big, burly man who seemed to be the leader swore. "Split. NOW!"

One of them climbed over the wall of the alley, while two of them tried to run pass Miyano and the red head who was still yelling at the top of his voice.

"Well, stop them!" he yelled.

Miyano looked around before realising that he was talking to her, thinking for a moment, she stepped out and blocked the slower man's way. Behind her, she could hear the red head confronting the other man. She watched the fat man in front of her pant as his red face rose and fell with each breath, his cheeks bulging, and glaring at her from his beady eyes.

Yanking an ornament from her necklace and clasping it in her hands, she drew back her fist.

"OW!" the obese guy cried out in pain as Miyano's fist connected in between his eyes and he felt a sharp bolt of electricity. "Mummy…"

Feeling triumphant as she hooked her ornament back onto her necklace, Miyano turned around to see the boy 'roasting' the big burly man until he begged for mercy.

"Natsu! You didn't destroy anything this time did you?!" a blonde girl came rushing up from the mouth of the alley, apparently addressing the fire-boy.

"Hmph, what do you think?" Natsu appeared smug, with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Hey, idiot, that's a first, not completely razing the grounds of an area during a mission…" a familiar voice drifted over.

Natsu made no attempt to reply as he turned to Miyano.

"Hey, thanks for your help, you're stronger than you look!" he complimented, holding out a hand. "I'm Natsu Dragonil, from Fairy Tail!" he added proudly, puffing out his chest.

Miyano was about to reply when a holler interrupted their conversation.

"Oi you! Don't ignore me when I talk to you!" a beam of ice shot out suddenly, whacking Natsu square on his head.

"Why you…" Natsu appeared to have recovered immediately, his cheeks blowing up as if about to spit something out.

"Guys…" the blonde girl sighed. "There's someone else here in case you haven't noticed!"

A black haired teen with absolutely no clothes on sauntered into sight upon hearing the girl's words. He'd be safe from Natsu's attacks…at least for now…

"Eh?! Miyano?!"

"Gray?!"

The two shouted in surprise as they saw each other.

Two effects.

One, Miyano's face turned bright red upon seeing Gray naked and turned away immediately.

Two, surprised glances from Natsu and the blonde girl.

"Ahh, that old geezer's gonna kill us again…" Natsu and Gray groaned in unison before glaring at each other as they trooped back to the headquarters.

"Don't worry Miyano-chan," Lucy smiled, linking her arms with Miyano. "They're always like that."

All Miyano could think of was, _"What happened…?"_

What happened indeed. After Gray was forced to put on a pair of pants, there were explanations and introductions. Shortly after both Gray and Natsu managed to get into a 'mini' tiff again. Which succeeded in destroying the whole alley.

**Gah. No inspiration. Forcing myself through this :X…**

**It's been so long since I wrote the first half; it seems that my style changed somewhat in the middle. **

**Readers, thanks for pulling yourselves through.**


End file.
